1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball grid array packages, and more particularly, to an apparatus for testing ball grid array packages.
2. Background
Ball Grid Array (BGA) packages reduce semi-conductor package size and pin-to-pin trace gap by integrating more functions and reliability in a single chip. BGA technology is a cross between a pin grid array and a surface mount device. It is similar to a pin grid array except that solder balls attached to a land on the package replace pins. Input/Output (I/O) counts range from 16 to 2400, with the most common falling between 200 and 500 pins. The absence of leads makes BGA a robust packaging option, which increases manufacturing yield.
BGAs are typically tested using test sockets in complicated assemblies. One such assembly is sold by Yamaichi Electronics®, Part Number NP276. This assembly is complex, expensive and cumbersome because it includes springs, and various other components. Also, the socket is soldered to the assembly to receive the BGA for testing, which adds cost to the overall testing process.
Therefore, there is need for a method and system for efficiently testing BGA packages.